Feudal Descendants
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Twenty four year old Yuki Crescent was looking for a job on Smackdown. She meets the Deadman and they stumble across an ancient legend and things turn upside down. What could it be? Crossover of Inuyasha and WWE. I don't care if it's stupid. COMPLETE!
1. Yuki

Feudal Descendants

Yuki Crescent was just looking for a job on Smackdown until she meets the Deadman and things turn upside down.

What the heck is it? Cross of InuyashaXWWE. It was in my head and I HAVE to get it out. I don't care if this crossing is stupid. Just read it and see what you think!

Bio: Yuki Crescent

Age: 24

Appearance: Black mid back hair, hazel eyes and 5'8"

-------------------------------

Ch 1 - Yuki

"Finally. Here it is. WWE Smackdown!" Konnichiwa minna! My name is Yuki Crescent. I came here from Japan to apply as a diva of Smackdown. Ever since I was 7, I LOVED the Undertaker the first time I saw him. Creepy, but awesome, powerful and hot. His voice...oops! Sorry! I'm getting too in depth. But to all you Undertaker fans, you know what I'm talking about. So anyway, after I graduated from high school (and I don't mean to brag, but I was at the top of my class) I set my sights for Smackdown. My mom didn't like it at first, but after I told her about Undertaker, she agreed. Of course she's been following wrestling, too. Wrestling came here one time and believe you me, I was hooked the first time I went to a wrestling match. But of course, that's when my brother, Kio, was around. Of course, he's gone to America, too. He's in the United States Air Force as an Airman 1st Class. Oh I forgot. My dad...he died in a war when I was three. On his birthday, mom and I would visit him. After years in high school, I was on my own. So here I am. I'm in Toronto where Smackdown's being held. It's pretty cold up here and I was in two feet of snow. I went inside and thank goodness, it was warm. My stomach fluttered like I had a thousand butterflies in me. I swear, even my hands were shaking, but I had to go on. I searched for Vickie's office and finally found it. "Come on Yuki. You can do this! You've come this far and there's no in _kami_'s name you're going back now!" I knocked a few times and Edge answered it.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "Um...is Mrs. Vickie in there?" I asked nervously. "Baby, someone's here to see you," Edge said into the room. "Who is it?" came Vickie's voice. "Some...Japanese girl," Edge replied. "Oh! That's Yuki! She called in New York. Send her in," Vickie said. I smiled and stepped in. "Um...konnichiwa. Oh sorry. That's hello in Japanese. It's an honor to meet you," I said. "Come and sit. Baby, can you close the door?" Vickie asked Edge. The door was closed and it was her and I. "So...Miss Crescent--" "Please...you can call me Yuki." "Right. Yuki, I heard you took martial arts since you were 14. Correct?" "Yes ma'am. I don't mean to be braggy, but I took down boys bigger than me. But I'm not here to prove anything. I just...want to experience...what's it like to be in that ring in front of thousands of people, cheering you on. Ever since I was little, I really wanted to be part of it...to be in the ring, not knowing what your opponent is going to do, but that's the best part. Just going out there and giving your best shot." "Nicely put, Yuki. You must have a lot of experience, doing martial arts tournaments." "Tournaments...well...I'm ok with, but doing the real thing...that would be a thrill for me." "I'm sure it will be. Next week...is going to be your first match against Maria." "Maria? ! I heard what happened to her. Poor girl. She didn't deserve that punishment from Michelle. She was just doing her job! I just hope Michelle didn't break her shoulder." "Maria will be fine. She got lucky. If Michelle had rammed her into the pole any harder, she would've broken her shoulder." "I hope so...so next week?" "Next week. Hope to see you out there."

I thanked Vickie and left. Inside, I was cheering. I was finally going to be part of Smackdown! The best part...I might meet my favorite wrestling legend...the Undertaker. First...I needed a ring outfit. Then...Maria popped in my head. She was good at outfits from what I heard so she would be my best bet. I found the divas' room and went inside. "Hello? Maria?" "Yes. Come in," came Maria's voice. She came out, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm the new diva wrestler. I hope you're ok." "Yea...oh where are my manners? What's your name?" "My name is Yuki. I need a ring outfit. Can you help me?" "Sure. Give me a second." I saw her dig into a drawer and pull out a drawing notebook. "Draw me your idea and I'll see what I can do." (AN: Yuki's outfit will be like Tifa's outfit from FF7 Advent Children) I drew it out and gave it to her. "Whoa. Nice idea. I'll see what I can do. All black?" "No. White. All white." "Ok. And nice to meet you, Yuki." "You too." I left the main room and found my own room. I set down my stuff and laid down on the bed. The room was painted baby blue with the bed blankets and pillows being white and red. All in all, it looked like my room back in Japan. I had a mini kitchen with a bathroom. I was feeling hungry so I made a quick serving of chicken flavored ramen. As I sat down to eat once I was done cooking, a knock came to my door. It was Maria. "How's this?" She showed me the drawing and I couldn't believe it. She had upgraded my outfit. The rims of the tail were sky blue and the shirt had a dragon wrapped around it. "It's...beautiful. Thank you, Maria." "What's that smell?" "It's ramen. It's from my home in Japan. Chicken flavored. Wanna try?" "Sure, why not?" She joined me at the table and was surprised. Chairs were replaced with cushions with _sakuras_ in the middle (Sakura means cherry blossom if you didn't know) "They're beautiful. I guess Vickie got them for you." "I guess so. Well, let's eat before it gets cold."

We dug into the ramen. "Wow. This is REALLY good. Is there anymore?" Maria asked "I have more, but I'm saving them for the road." I replied "Oh ok. So you like the idea?" "Yes it's beautiful! Thanks again." "No problem. So...do you know the Undertaker?" "Oh yes. I've been a follower since I was 7. I know I'm going to sound creepy, but...he's hot in his own way. The voice...his strength...I love every bit of him." "Now you're talking my language. Everyone says he's cold hearted and that he doesn't have emotions." I literally spat out my ramen from that piece of info Maria gave me. "What?! He does too! Sure he's different, but that doesn't make him inhuman and I'm going to prove it!" "Whoa chill out. I didn't you loved him THAT much. Everyone misunderstands him. Hey if you're going to prove it, then go for it. Don't let nothing hold you back." "Thanks, Maria. And sorry if I got a little nasty with my ramen." "It's cool. Everyone gets that way everytime I say that about the Deadman." "The gull of those people...how dare they! What in _kami's _name are they thinking? Oops sorry! Japanese thing." "Haha! You've got to learn to calm down." "Sorry again. Oyi...just hearing that gets me rattled." "Well, tomorrow, we're packing. So I might as well get some rest." "Goodnight, Maria. And easy on the shoulder." "I will. 'Night, Yuki." "Night!" I cleaned up the dishes and got onto my _futon_. I grabbed a blanket from my bag and wrapped myself up and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to loud voices. "Hurry up, Hunter! Bus's leavin' soon!" I heard Jeff shout. "Keep your makeup on! I'm hurryin'!" I heard Hunter shout back. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and packed up my things. Once packed, I headed into the hallways where I nearly got ran over by Big Show. "Whoa sorry!" he said as he went by.

I pulled Maria over to the side. "Is it always like this? Cause I nearly got turned into a pancake by the big guy." I asked. "Yup. Everytime we pack up to move somewhere else, it's always chaotic. Come on. Let's finish up and get out of here." Maria suggested. We packed up the rest of the guys' stuff and loaded it onto one of several buses. Couple hours later, we were ready to go. "Alright! Everyone on the buses!" I heard Vickie shout. I got a seat in the front on the Smackdown bus. I pulled out my pillow and a blue silk blanket and propped my pillow against the window and as we pulled away, I fell asleep. I woke up two hours later and found that most of the boys were asleep. I let out a yawn and pulled out my manga Loveless. My favorite characters were Soubi and Ritsuka. (AN: They are SOOO CUTE together!!!) As I read, I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I turned around and it was Michelle. "Whatcha reading?" she asked. "I'm reading a manga called Loveless. I just started it a few days ago. My friend recommended it. So far, it's good. I'm Yuki Crescent by the way. You must be Michelle McCool." I replied. "After you're done, can I read it?" "Sure why not." Michelle smiled and retreated behind my seat. Then, I felt something hit my head. "Ow! What the--" I looked behind me and I saw Edge and Big Show snickering. I gave them a look and ducked lower into my seat. "I knew those guys were bad news. No wonder Undertaker has trouble-- wait! He's on here! He's probably in the back," I thought. I snuck a look to the back and sure enough, there he was. He was reading a horror novel by the look on the front cover.

I also saw his brother, Kane, beside him. Figures. Those two are inseperable. No wonder the guys are terrified of them. I would be, too, if I had to face either of them and I would run if I had to face BOTH of them in a tag match. Just thinking about what they can do to their opponents gave me the shivers. I saw Edge trying to annoy them and I smiled, knowing that was a big mistake. I saw Taker look up from his novel...and his eyes were rolled back, scaring the heck out of the boys. I retreated to my seat, laughing quietly. I loved it when Taker scared the wits out of Edge. While I was reading, I heard whispering. Without trying to look back again, I leaned out of my seat a little to hear. "...lookin' at you. She was..." that came from Kane. I retreated back into my seat, heart pounding. "He must've saw me. Oh no.." I thought. I put away my book and curled up in my blanket, trying to keep warm from the slowly growing chill in the bus. "Hey driver! We need some heat back here! I'm freezin'!" I heard MVP shout from the back. "Ok ok! Geez...what a grump," I heard the driver grumble. "What was that?!" MVP snapped. MVP really got on my nerves and I had enough.

"Will you shut up back there! You're getting annoying you know that, right?! So sit down and shut up!" I shouted. "Who asked you, Miss Prissy? Come back here and say it to my face if you're not chicken!" MVP snapped back. I shot up from my seat and we had a staredown. "Hey hey hey! You wanna fight, wait until we get to the next stadium!" Vickie shouted from the middle. "Shut up, hag! It's between me and little miss attitude here!" MVP snapped. "You're the one to talk. You get an attitude everytime you don't get your way and plus, you have a record of 0 and how many losses you have, which is probably 100 or more. So I wouldn't be talking to me about an attitude problem so back off, you pathetic excuse of a wrestler! Disgrace of Smackdown! You little leech! Weakling!" I snapped back. Most of the boys laughed and the boys in the front clapped me on the back. MVP was at a loss for words by the looks of it. He sat back down in a huff and the boys clapped and cheered for me as I sat back down, smiling. Don't ask me how I did that. I just did it.

-----------------

Dude. Girl's got guts and the talk to back it up.

Please review!


	2. meet the Deadman

Ch 2

Yuki demonstrated her tough talk on MVP and won the fight.

Somehow, she caught the attention of the brothers of destruction.

---------------------------

meeting the Deadman

We stopped at a hotel to rest and get gas for the bus. Good enough for me. On the bus, I didn't get much sleep. Too much talking and the bus ride was a little bit bumpy. I'd rather sleep in a bed. We checked in and got our rooms and settled in. While I was unpacking, several of the boys paid me a visit. "I like the way you dissed MVP. I thought you were just a nice girl and now, there you were, smacktalking. I like you kid. What's your name?" Triple H asked. "Yuki. Yuki Crescent." "Name's Hunter, but you can call me Triple H." "Name's Jeff Hardy and that's my brother, Matt." "Hiya!" Matt said. "Nice to meet you all. I'm from Japan. I've been following Smackdown since my brother started following wrestling." I replied. "Hey, Yuki. I noticed you looked at Undertaker...do you like him?" Matt teased. "Um..yea," I replied, blushing. "..As in like _like_?" Jeff added.

"What?! No! I like him cause he's...he's..." I trailed off for I saw Undertaker-sama near the doorway of my room. "Um...could you excuse me? I need some...uh..fresh air." I quickly left the room and went to the balcony in the main room and closed the door. I clutched my chest, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. "Ok, Yuki. Calm down...calm down. You've got to control yourself. Sure Undertaker-sama saw you on the bus, looking at him, but that doesn't mean--" "Are you ok?" I jumped and turned around to see...Kane-san!. "Um...s-sure! Couldn't be better. Ehehehe..." I said nervously. He sat on the railing to, I guess, get a better look at me.

"You looked nervous when my brother saw you," he said. "N-nervous? Wh-what are you talking about? I'm fine," I replied. "You don't look it. Don't worry. Everyone gets nervous around Taker." "Oh.. ! Where are my manners? I'm Yuki Crescent." "I liked the way you put down MVP on the bus. About time someone put that maggot in his place. Since I'm on RAW now, I can't pick on the little shrimp." "But what about your brother?" "He's got his mind on the Gurerros, including Big Show." "Then I get dibs on MVP then." "Fine with me. Have fun with him." "I will." With that, Kane-san went back inside, but not before...he winked at me, knowing I had a crush on his older brother. Oh boy. This was going to be a long stay. I went back inside after calming down and immediately went to my room and closed the door. I flopped onto my bed, sighing. "What's gotten into me? I run out on Undertaker-sama, then I lie to Kane-san about my crush, but somehow, he knows!" I said to myself.

At night, it was finally dinner time. I pulled my evening silver and baby blue kimono. I put my hair up in a bun and use a big clip to hold it there. When I came out, I couldn't the looks I got. All of them were staring wide eyed, even Undertaker-sama looked a little surprised. "What?" I asked. "What...what is that you're wearing?" asked Edge-san. "This is called a kimono. It comes from my home in Japan. Women and children wear these on certain traditions like the New Year's Zodiac Festival. It's a little hard to explain, but I'll tell you later. Right now, let's eat," I replied. The food arrived and I said my blessing in silence before I dug into my food consisting of shrimp 'n rice, fried vegetables, and a serving of ramen. As I ate, I had some people still staring at me like I'm weird. "It's not polite to stare at people while they're eating," I said without looking.

The people that were staring at me quickly went back to their meals. I smiled and continued my dinner. Of course, I could Undertaker-san's emerald eyes gazing at me. As I finished my rice, I looked up at him. "You're still wondering about my home, Undertaker-san?" I asked. "Undertaker-sama?" asked Jeff-san. "That means 'Lord Undertaker' in Japanese. I have much respect for his long years and his impressive techniques so why shouldn't I call him Undertaker-sama?" I replied."Wow...you've got an admirer, big brother," Kane-san said. "I'm not an admirer. I'm just respectful," I said. "So what's in like in Japan?" Vickie-san asked. "Well...it's been warm most of the time. We had a typhoon a few months ago that wiped part of my home. So mother and I had to move somewhere that's away from the water. We've been okay ever since," I replied.

I took another bite of my fried vegetables, not wanting them to get cold. When dinner was finished, I pulled out my drawing pad and my paintbrushes. I loved painting. As I painted, I thought of Undertaker-sama. Then, I started painting a black wolf under a sakura tree. After that, I painted a snow white wolf resting her head on top of the black wolf's head. As I painted, the door opens. It was Undertaker-sama. "Yuki? Are you busy?" he asked me. His voice...the way he said my name...

"Iie...no. I'm available. What is it, Undertaker-sama?" I replied. He came in and sat down on my bed. He sees the painting and I turned a crimson red. He takes the painting, careful not to smear and examines it. "Ono...I...I like to paint. Whatever comes to me, I paint it," I stammer. "Baka baka baka! Come on Yuki-chan! You can do this!" I thought. "A black wolf and a white one...under a cherry blossom tree...who is this black wolf?" He asks me. "Um...no one in particular," I lie. "Ugh! Baka, what is wrong with you!? You can do this!" I bickered. "I see...and the white wolf? These two must represent something," he says. I freeze. He saw right through my lie. I sigh and smile. "...Unity...love...light and darkness together as one. That's what I see," I say. He kept looking at the painting, then he puts it back on the notepad. "Yuki...tell me about your home," he says after awhile. So I did. I told him about Japan, my family, my life and how I wanted to join Smackdown. He seemed very interested about what I told him. "Why do you ask, Undertaker-sama?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Just...curious. Anyway, I better get to bed. Thank you...Yuki-san," he said. I gasp in surprise. He said -san in my name! I nearly squeal with glee, but held it in. "Goodnight...Undertaker-sama," I reply, bowing my head. He nods in return and leaves.

******

The next morning, I put on blue jeans and a black long sleeve turtleneck and put my hair up in a bun again. Today, we were going to our stadium. Once there, Vickie-san ordered us to split up and find our own rooms, but one of us had to share with someone else since we had an odd number of people. Quickly, the boys ran to different rooms and went inside. As I searched, I found that all of the rooms had been taken. Not wanting to sleep in the hallway, I went to the closest room. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw...Undertaker-sama! He looked up as he was unpacking. We were silent for a moment before I had my voice again. "Ono...all...all of the rooms are taken," I stammer. Undertaker-sama looks away before saying "Come in and get settled." I smile and close the door and take the bed on the other side of a bedside desk. The bed was unmade so I got out my bedsheets from home. They were silver with sakura petals all over and started making my bed. Finally, I pull my pillow and blanket I used on the bus and place them on top. After getting settled in, I met up with Maria-chan, who had my new outfit.

"Great! You've got it!" I said, taking it and looking at it. "Try it out," she said. I nodded and ran to our room and into the bathroom. Minutes later, I cam out. Good thing Undertaker-sama wasn't there so I showed her. "!! It's perfect! You like it?" Maria asked. I nodded. "Arigato, Maria-chan! That's thank you in Japanese," I said. "No problem then. Good luck in training. Anyway...are you sharing a room?" she asked. "Um...yea...with Undertaker-sama," I said softly. "What?! With Undertaker?! Seriously?!" Maria exclaimed. "Yea, but it's nothing. He doesn't mind. Anyway, thanks for the outfit. I'm going to check the ring. Ja ne!" I said, waving goodbye and rushing off towards the ring. As I sped down the hallway, I saw a crate in my way and I smiled. Luckily, I saw some people I knew in the hallway. Suddenly, I vaulted over the crates and landed on my feet and continued towards the ring. The guys stared at me with amazement and shock, but I was gone. I finally got the ring to see Kane-san and Undertaker-sama going at it again.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask. "Nope. We just got started," Batista replied. I stared in awe as I saw the raw power of the brothers of destruction. "Hey, Yuki. You wanna go against the Deadman?" Triple H asked. I smile and nodded. After the session was done, Kane-san was defeated. "Undertaker-sama...may I train with you?" I suddenly say. Some of the guys stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't pay attention. After a moment, Undertaker-sama nodded. I ran to the ring and flipped over the top rope without using my hands. "Whoa...how did she do that?" Batista asked in awe. I got into the Hyuuga stance, (AN: Neji and Hinata's stance during the chuunin exams) ready to fight. Finally, after a moment's standoff, we charged at each other. We matched move for move, me throwing a few kicks and punches. As he tried to punch me, I sidestepped and delievered a knee to his stomach. Then, I grabbed his arm and with all of my strength, slung him to the mat face down. I put my knee on his back and took his arms and pulled back, pulling as hard as I could. I saw him grit his teeth in pain as he tried to hang on.

"Whoa! Taker's getting schooled by Yuki. She's just too quick," Randy said. "One thing about my brother, Orton: never count him out," Kane said. I finally let go and backflipped away and got back into Hyuuga stance. Undertaker-sama struggled to his feet, rolling his shoulders, trying to relieve himself of the pain I inflicted. I could tell by the look on his face that this was going to get interested. After an hour, I pinned Undertaker-sama by holding down his arms and legs with my own. "Gotcha, Undertaker-sama," I say with a smile. I leapt off him and helped him to his feet. Kane was in disbelief; his own brother was defeated! I give Kane a smile, telling him no hard feelings. Kane got my message for he nodded. "Who's next?" I ask. No one answers so I shrug and frontflip out of the ring and land on my feet. Later that night, Undertaker-sama and I went back to our room. As I getting another outfit on, I saw an old book on my bed. I turn to Undertaker-sama. "Is this one of your books?" I ask. He walks over and takes it gingerly, knowing this book could be really old. "No...I never seen this before. What's it doing on your bed?" he replies. "It's not mine. But, we might as well look at it and see what it is," I said.

Undertaker-sama sat down on my bed and he and I began reading. As we read, we gasp in surprise...as we saw the black and white wolf on one of the pages. "That's...that's are the wolves I painted! Undertaker-sama, my notepad!" I exclaim. He nods and pulls out the now dried painting of the wolves. Exact match! "Tell me it's just a coincedence," Undertaker-sama said. "I don't think so...maybe they were demons from ancient times. Maybe---" Suddenly, the book glowed! Then, the pages started flipping rapidly by themselves and landed on the last page. "What's going on?!" I exclaimed. Then, a bright glow filled the room, blinding us both. "What's happening!? AAAAAHHHH!!!" we both screamed. Next thing I knew, we both blacked out.

--------------------------

Now things are getting interesting.

Review and tell me what you think. NO FLAMES!!!


	3. transformed and street fight!

Ch 3

What the heck was that light from the mysterious book?

And what happened to Yuki and Undertaker?

------------------

transformed and street fight!

Man, were we dizzy when we woke up. We found ourselves laying on the floor, still in our room. Undertaker-sama and I sat up and his eyes widened at me. "Nani, Undertaker-sama? What is it?" I asked. He quickly helps me up and brings me to his mirror. We both stared in disbelief at what became of us. Undertaker-sama's hair was at his mid back and had silver highlights, a black crescent moon was on his forehead, his eyes were a deeper green than before and slited, his nails grew a little longer than usual and now were claws and his wrists had two sapphire stripes on them, fangs replaced his teeth, two violet stripes on each cheek and his ears were pointed. As for me, my hair was now pure white and down to my butt, a light blue stripe on each cheek, my nails were as longs as Undertaker-sama's, but I had ruby stripes on my wrists, my eyes were now feral yellow and also slited, teeth replaced with fangs and ears were also pointed. "What...is this a dream?" I asked. "No. It's no dream. It's real. Whatever that light was...it changed us big time. Let's look at that book again, Yuki-san," he replied to me. I nodded and went to the book. I carefully opened and we looked through it. When we flipped to one page, our eyes widened. A woman with pure white was beside a man with Taker's hair, fighting off rogue demons and blood was everywhere, along with bodies.

"It says here that Hotaru and Semaru were allies in feudal Japan. Semaru was from the Western Lands while Hotaru was from the Eastern Lands. But at the end, both were killed by Astos, the spider demon during their final battle. Astos planned to take all four lands and soon, take all of Japan...then plunge it into darkness. Somehow, the light and darkness crystals emerged from Hotaru and Semaru and banished Astos into oblivion," I read. "By the looks of it, Astos must've been a powerful demon. Says here that he was able to change his form into anything to fool other demons and humans," Undertaker-sama said. I close the book and place in the bottom drawer of the bedside desk. "Now here's the predicament: how are we going to explain this to the others?" I ask.

"We're not. While we were reading it before it transformed us, I saw how Hotaru and Semaru were able to keep their demon forms hidden. Watch," Undertaker-sama said. He closed his eyes and...out came a dark crystal and like putting it in reverse, his features went back to normal and the crystal became a necklace. He put it around his neck and placed it inside his shirt. He opened his eyes and they were the regular emerald ones. I close my eyes and out came the light crystal. It also became a crystal and my regular features came back. I place the crystal around my neck and hid it in my shirt. I look at the clock and it read 7:30 a.m. "We must've been out for awhile. And I'm still in my ring outift. Ha ha! Come on. We've got training to do," I say.

He nods and we head out to the ring. Luckily, no one was there. "Wanna try out our new powers?" I ask. Undertaker-sama smirked and nodded. Our crystals sank into us and we became our demons. We jumped into the ring and to my surprise, he whips off his gloves and flexes his fingers, cracking his knuckles. I take off mine as well and we both got into fighting stance. Unknown to us, Undertaker-sama's onii-san(is that right?), Kane-san, and several boys I knew saw us transform. "What the...?! What just happened?!" Triple H whispered. Kane-san was in most shock. His onii-san was different...VERY different. As we trained, Undertaker-sama stopped me for a moment and listened to the whispering voices. "I think we have eavesdroppers.." he said. My eyes widened. Using his new power, Undertaker-sama summoned a violet light whip from his index finger and cracked it, roaring "COME OUT!" Kane-san and the others came out, scared out of their wits.

It was Triple H-san, Batista-san, Jeff-san, Matt-san, and Edge-baka. Undertaker-sama made the whip vanished and shot a death glare at them. "What did you see?" he growled. "Umm...uh...nothing?" Jeff squeaked. "Liars, all of you. I heard your voices. You were eavesdropping on us," Undertaker-sama growled again. "What happened to you two? Tell me that's just--" "It's not what you think, Kane. (Sigh) I guess we need to explain," Undertaker-sama said to me and I nodded. They followed us back to our room and I got out the book and opened it. I showed the wolf demons and the painting I did that matched it. "Whoa...all of this from your home, Yuki-san?" Jeff asked, adding the newly aquired suffix. I nod. "Otou-san told me about it once. All this time, I thought it was just a legend. Turns out, we were wrong. Guys, you can't let this get out, promise?" I replied. They nodded. "Can you transform back into human again?" Batista asked. I nod and Undertaker-sama and I closed our eyes and our crystals turned into necklaces again. After we split everything we knew about our ancestors, the others knew now that they had to keep this top secret.

At night, while everyone was asleep, Undertaker-sama and I deceided to head outside to fully test our powers. We transformed into our demon form and somehow, two swords appeared out of the crystals. I grabbed a old looking blade and it turned into a giant fang...Tetusaiga. Undertaker-sama grabs Sounga, the sword of hell, with a smirk. After getting our swords ready, we were ready to fight. (AN: think about the fight scene in KHII with Cloud and Sephiroth) Our blades clashed again and again, sending out waves of energy. Somehow, we had woke up the ones who knew about our power and had come out to observe. "Dude, look at them go!" Jeff-san gasped. "I can barely see them.." Batista-san said. Finally, we landed away from each other. "This is it, Yuki-chan. Prepare...TO FEEL THE TRUE OF SOUNGA!" Undertaker-sama roared, his eyes crimson. He raised his sword and started twirling, creating a tornado of demonic energy. (AN: to those who saw the third Inuyasha movie, you should know what's coming next!) "Minna, take cover!" I shouted over the winds. "You heard the lady! MOVE!" Kane shouted. Finally... "TAKE THIS! DRAGON TWISTER!!" Undertaker-sama roared, slamming his sword into the ground. "I was waiting for that! BACKLASH WAVE!" I screamed, slicing my sword through the air and a wave of positive energy barreled into the twister, where they reached a deadlock. Finally, the twister was knocked back and the two attacks merged into one. Somehow, Undertaker-sama, created Tenseiga, the sword of heaven, and created a barrier around himself, just as the attack slammed into him. The dust settled and Undertaker-sama was on one knee, holding onto Tenseiga for support, panting.

Kane and the others came out and saw the damage. "Unbelievable. Don't those two know the meaning of the word 'restraint'?" Triple H said. "The idiots! They could've killed us!" Batista said. "Watch it," us demons said. Then, we both collapsed and blacked out.

Hours later, I woke up and found myself in the hospital wing. "Guys...you ok?" asked Batista. I slowly sit up and nod. I look around for Undertaker-sama. "Where's Undertaker-sama?" I ask. "He's ok. He's up and about. Like I said, don't you two know the meaning of the word 'restraint'!" Matt-san nags. I cringed. "Gomen nasi, Matt-san. I didn't mean to go overboard with my new power. I'm just lucky to be alive. If I hadn't pulled out that Backlash Wave, Undertaker-sama would've killed me," I reply. "Well...you two need to go easy next time," Hunter-san said. Feeling my strength coming back, I got off my bed and tie Tetusaiga to my waist and head out, detransforming into my human form. We get to the ring where Undertaker-sama and his onii-san were training for the last few minutes before Smackdown came on. Few minutes later, Undertaker-sama met in our rooms. "We're going to have to be careful during Smackdown. If anyone sees us in our demon forms...it won't be pretty if Vickie-san found out," Undertaker-sama said. "Hai. For now, we have to back off of our strength a little," I said, nodding. Undertaker-sama and I finally changed into our ring attires while he detransformed back into his human form. When Undertaker-sama saw me in my uniform, he looked somewhat impressed. Then, we went to Vickie for our match ups. It was me and Undertaker-sama vs. Kane and to our surprise, Lita in a Intergender Street Fight Tag Team Match. "Nani?! Lita-san?!" I exclaim. Somehow, Kane-san overheard and burst into the room. "Lita?! She's back?!" he exclaimed. "I thought she retired!" I said.

"I'm back now, so Kane's my tag partner? Heh. Just like old times, huh, Kane?" a voice said from the doorway and there was Lita, red hair and all. Kane smile and the two embraced. I smiled at the reunion. "Remember, just because your my brother doesn't mean I'm not going easy on you," Kane-san added. Undertaker-sama smirked for a moment, then turned serious and so did Kane-san. "...You better not," he growled lowly. Then, he led me away. I did some last minute warm ups before we were told our match was next. We were at the entrance to the ring and I smirked. "...Let's brawl," I said, cracking my knuckles. He nodded and he rolled back his eyes and he made his entrance first after Lita went through with Kane. Then, came me with Aquarius by Within Temptation as mine. As I made my entrance, black and white feathers blew in a sudden wind that startled all three of them as I came out, my demon eyes focused on my opponents.

**JR: Welcome back to an all new Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Jim Ross and along side me is former ECW announcer, Tazz. **

**Tazz: What's up, JR? I can't believe this match up. Kane and Lita vs. Undertaker and Yuki in a Street Fight Intergender Tag Match! Now that's a mouthful to say. I also can't believe Lita's come out of retirement to tag up with Kane, her ex-husband to take on the Deadman and Yuki. I hope Kane and Lita can co-exsist tonight if they want to win tonight.**

**JR: That's absolutely right, Tazz. If you recall a few years, Lita betrayed Kane and went to Edge, therefore angering the Big Red Monster and stalked them time and time again. I can't believe those two made up so fast after being a few years. **

**Tazz: Well it looked sincere to me. Did you see the look on Kane's face when Lita's showed up at Vickie's room? He certainly looked happy to see her again. I'm just glad that Edge wasn't here tonight, otherwise, another brawl between the two certainly would've broken out and someone could've gotten seriously hurt. **

**JR: Right you are, Tazz. Now these two ex-lovers will team up once again and battle these two quick and powerful teammates, Undertaker and Yuki. Remember, in a street fight, there are no rules, that means anything goes in this bloody fight. **

-------------------------------------

How will this fight turn out? And how can Yuki and Undertaker keep their powers

a secret to the WWE Universe?

Review and find out!


	4. What the?

Ch 4

The street fight beings!! Who will come out alive?

Will it be the demons or the ex-lovers?

---------------------

What the...!?

I slammed Lita-san into a huge trash can, causing both of them to topple and Lita-san to be covered in garbage. We were in the back of the arena and Lita-san was putting up a good fight against me, but she faulted for a moment and I just took advantage. I backflipped away as she tried to get to me. I saw the parking lot and I had an idea and I bolted for there, using a little bit of my demonic speed and I saw Lita-san follow me. Perfect. I hid among the many cars as Lita-san tried to find me. As I crept along the cars keeping my steps silent as I could, I wondered how Undertaker-sama was doing. Then, I heard something slam against the trash cans. I peered up a little and I saw Undertaker-sama dominating Kane-san. I saw Lita's shadow heading towards and like a lioness waiting for her prey, I pounced and slammed a kick into her back, sending her to the ground.

I flipped over the car I was hiding and landed beside Undertaker-sama. Kane-san and Lita-san slowly getting up and facing us. "Is that all you got?" I asked. "My thoughts exactly. Kane, you said you wouldn't disappoint me. What happened to the Big Red Monster I knew? What happened to the destructive brother I taught? Is he gone?" Undertaker-sama taunted. "Grrr...ENOUGH!!" Kane-san screamed and charged towards Undertaker-sama, but I landed a hard punch to his cheek, sending him to the ground.

Lita-san was next. She tried to do a sneak attack, but I caught wind of her and slammed a kick into her, knocking her back. "Is that all? I'm very ashamed of you two. I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I guess we were wrong. Let's end this," I said, cracking my knuckles. Undertaker-sama nodded, then suddenly, all I saw was a blur of red and black and next I knew, Undertaker-sama was pinned to the wall. I was shock of what I saw next; Kane's eyes were a crimson red, his hands now claws, a blue jagged stripe on each cheek and his teeth were now fangs! I heard an animalistic growl coming from him. Kane-san...how is he a demon!? Undertaker-sama tried with all of his strength to pry his claws off his throat, but Kane-san held on.

"KANE-SAN, STOP IT!!" I shouted. But my pleas fell on deaf ears. "Kane...stop..." I heard Undertaker-sama choke out. Seeing I had no choice, I transformed into my demon form, Hotaru. "Lita-chan, I'll explain later. Right now, I've got to help Undertaker-sama!" I said to her. Lita-san nodded and backed up to the cars. I rushed towards Kane-san and scratched him across the cheeks, making him let go and Undertaker-sama slid to the ground. Kane-san turned to me, murderous intent in his eyes as he bared his fangs. "Kane-san, snap out of it!" I shouted. But my plea was in vain as he charged for me. "NO! KANE STOP!!" Lita-chan screamed and I saw get in front of me. "LITA-CHAN!!" Too late as I saw his claws go into her chest! Undertaker-sama woke up and saw that Lita had stepped in front of me and his eyes widened.

"Lita-chan..." I gasped. Kane-san yanked out his claws and Lita-chan collapsed into my arms. I gently her put her down in my lap. "Lita-chan...why?" I cry. "...You're...a good opponent...best I fought in all my years here...I'm glad I was able to see Kane again...heh...good times we had together..." Lita said weakly. Kane-san finally snapped out of it and saw what he had done. "Lita! No..oh God no..." he cried, taking her into his arms. Undertaker-sama rushed over and saw what happened. "Good match, baby...I was glad to see you again...I guess...my time's up...tell Matt...I..." before she could finish, her eyes shut and she breathed her last. "No...Lita...no...Lita! Lita! Please wake up! LITA!" Kane-san sobbed, hugging her close. Suddenly, Tensaiga vibrated. "Hmm? Tensaiga?" he wondered. He unsheathed it and stared in wonder as he saw...the demons of the underworld. "Kane...I can save her...let her go and get back," Undertaker-sama said. Kane-san did what he said and Undertaker-sama slashed at the demons, incinertaing them and Lita-chan's soul came back. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"The sword of healing..." I said in awe. Undertaker-sama sheathed Tensaiga and helped Lita-chan to her feet. Kane embraced her, holding her tightly. Lita returned the embrace, happy to be alive. I detransformed into my human form and I saw that Kane still had a blue jagged stripe on each of his cheeks and his eyes were still crimson, but had no bloodlust and his hands still claws and fangs were there, too. "How did you become a demon? I don't get it," Undertaker-sama asked. "I thought I saw someone go into your room so I went to check it out. I went in and no one was there. Then, I saw something glow in Yuki's bedside drawer. I opened it and next thing I knew, I found myself on the floor, my head hurting like crazy and...my body felt like it was burning," Kane-san replied.

Suddenly, his back caught fire for a moment, but somehow it wasn't hurting him, then vanished. "What the...?!" Undertaker-sama gasped. "A fire youkai...Undertaker-sama, the book!" I said, taking off, the others on my heels. We came to our room and I got out the book and flipped through its pages. "! Undertaker-sama, Kane-san, look at this. 'Fire youkai were really rare back in the feudal eras. Feudal human and demon lords bred them for battle and called on them if needed'. Kane-san...you've got a rare gift indeed," I said. "So...I'm a fire youkai?" Kane-san asked. "Hai. And youkai means 'demon'. Like Undertaker-sama and I," I replied.

"Why do you call Kane 'Kane-san' and Undertaker 'Undertaker-sama'?" Lita-chan asked. "San means mister or miss in Japanese and sama means lord or lady. It's a way of respect to my elders back at my home in Japan," I reply. "And I heard you say something about 'onii-san'. What's that?" Lita-chan asked. "Onii-san relates to a sibiling. And okkai-san and otou-san means mother and father (is that right?)" I reply once more. "This is complicated..." Lita-chan said, scratching her head. "Hahahaha! My ways can be somewhat complex. Come over for a few years and maybe you'll get the hang of it," I laugh.

Lita-chan smiled. After talking about my home with Lita-chan, we parted ways, Kane-san bidding sayonara to Lita-chan. Undertaker-sama and I were declared winners, but unfortunately, the fans that were watching saw what happened and found out about our secret. But we didn't care. Undertaker-sama and I became respected fighters. Once in awhile, we forget to change back after training to our human forms and the wrestlers see us in our demon forms. People kept calling Undertaker-sama 'Sesshomaru-sama' cause of his demenor towards the others. Of course I knew who he was cause I watched Inuyasha alot back home. So I agreed with them. Most of the time, I would always eat in my room.

My favorite dish was sushi, shrimp, cooked eel and fried rice with vegetables. My second favorite dish was shrimp flavored ramen with little egg rolls. One day, while I was about to prepare my dinner, a knock came to my door. To my surprise, it was Undertaker-sama! "Oh Undertaker-sama! Konnichiwa. I didn't expect you to see you here. Please, come in," I said, bowing. Undertaker-sama nodded and came in. "I was just about to make dinner," I added, hurrying to my little kitchen. "How come you don't eat with the others?" Undertaker-sama asked. "Well...I keep getting looks from the ones you hate. Maybe it's because...ono...I'm a youkai and...I hang out with you. I know it's sounds stupid," I sighed. Undertaker-sama shook his head in disagreement. "I know...it's not easy if you're...different. But, I've gotten used to it," he said. I smiled a little. Finally, dinner was ready.

He joined me at the table and I set the dishes. It was fileted cooked fish, fried rice with fried vegetables, shrimp (with a special sauce on it while it was cooked), onigiri, rice dumplings and miso soup. As we dug in, Undertaker went for the shrimp and to his surprise, it was good. "I suppose you got the receipes from your okkai-san, hai?" he asked. I nodded. "Okkai-san taught me how to cook. She told me I'll need it when I get out on my own...I wonder how she's doing," I added, sighing. "I'm sure she's very proud of you right now, Yuki-san," Undertaker-sama said. "Arigatou, Undertaker-sama. I'm sure...Otou-san...is...too," I began to cry at the mention of my otou-san. "Doushita no?" Undertaker-sama asked. "B-betsuni..." I said between sobs. "It's not nothing. Is it about your otou-san?" Undertaker-sama asked. "...Hai...my otou-san died...in a war..." I cried. "..Gomen nasi, Yuki-san," Undertaker-sama said softly. "A-arigatou, Undertaker-sama," I said, wiping my eyes. He nods. We continue our meal, dropping the subject about my otou-san, talking about various things. After our meal, I washed the dishes and I put on my evening kimono, my silver and white kimono with a butterfly bow in the back. I bought a solid black yukuta for Undertaker-sama and when he tried it out, it fit perfectly! He liked it for he smiled. I could tell from that moment...Undertaker-sama and I were becoming friends...fast.

--------------------

What a moment between these two demons.

Will love bloom between them?


	5. Reaction

Ch 5

Now that the WWE Universe has found out about Yuki and Taker's secret, how will they react when they step into the ring again? Let's find out... for unknown Japanese, I'm using italics.

-----------------

reaction

"Yo! Yuki! Undertaker! Time for your tag match!" called Undertaker-sama's onii-san, Kane-san. Undertaker-sama and I were just finishing up training when he heard him call. We put our swords away, but we were still in our youkai forms. We raced back to the arena, going top speed through the woods. I jumped into the tree and hopped along the branches and shouted "Ja ne!" "_Iya da! _(No way!) " Kane-san shouted and tore after me. Undertaker-sama only smirked and somehow got way ahead of us. "...Sayonara," he said in Japanese and raced off.

"Nani?! _Muri desu_! (Impossible!)" I gasped and picked up my speed. Soon, we were neck and neck. Minutes later, we arrived back and somehow, Undertaker-sama won by a hair. Kane-san soon caught up. "_Mou ii_? (Ready?)" I asked. "Hai.." Undertaker-sama replied, nodding. We entered the stadium and on the titantron, they showed us in our youkai forms...and they cheered! I thought "Nani? How can they not be scared of us?" We got to the entrance to the ring and saw our opponents, Big Show and Edge, looking terrified.

Undertaker-sama smirked and suddenly, lightning struck in the ring, making our opponents slide out of the ring as the arena got dark. Tapping into our wolf instincts, all the crowd and our opponents heard were two howls. Then, we made our entrance, me by Undertaker-sama's side in the darkness. Mist filled the arena as thunder rumbled. "And their opponents, the team of Yuki and the Undertaker!" The crowd went absolutely beserk as we came out in our youkai forms. Somehow, they knew it was the real deal instead of an act.

I jumped over the top rope and into the ring with ease and he came in his usual way. As the lights came back, I saw the looks on Edge-baka and Big Show-baka. They had no idea what they got themselves into. Two _ookami_ (wolf) youkais against two_ ningens_ (humans)? What bakas! Finally, Big Show-baka got the courage to step into the ring with Undertaker-sama. The match began and Undertaker-sama had no trouble dominating. While the match was going, my head snapped to the side as the titantron came on as Kane-san was being ambushed by the former Edgeheads, Chavo and Bam Nealy. Undertaker-sama heard the commotion also and nodded to me, telling me to go help him. I nod in return and ran off.

Backstage, Kane-san was trying not to use his youkai powers in fear of setting the building on fire. "_Kora! Iikagen ni shiteyo! _(Hey! That's enough!)" I shout to the attackers. As I tried to get to Kane-san, Bam-baka got in my way. "_Dokina! _(Get out of my way!)" I snap, backhanding him, sending him flying. I fought off the rest and rushed to Kane-san. "Kane-san, _daijoube ka? _(Are you alright?)" I ask. "Hai," he replied, nodding. "_Yappari_ (I thought so)," I said. Suddenly, we saw several more Kane-san haters charging for us. "_Nigero! _(Run!)" I said, pulling Kane-san behind me. We tore back to the ring and we saw Undertaker-sama and Big Show-baka in the ring and Edge on the floor with three claw marks on his back and out cold.

I leapt in the ring and told Undertaker-sama to take a break and that I'll handle the world's largest athlete. He nodded in agreement and got out and tended to his onii-san, leaving me with him. He just smirked at my size and tried to use his deadly right hand, but I ducked and grabbed his arm and slung him over my shoulder and he landed face up on his back. Then, pulling a page from Undertaker, I got him into the deadly submission hold, Devil's Gate. (AN: I know it's called Hell's Gate, but I call it that sometimes)

Big Show-baka immediately tapped, but I held on, adding my youkai strength, making him bleed from the mouth like Undertaker-sama did. Finally, I let go and got up, leaving him to gag on his own blood. I jumped out and landed on my feet like a neko. I went to Undertaker-sama and Kane-san, who were smiling from my quick work. "_Ii shigoto da _(good work)," Undertaker-sama said. "Arigatou," I reply, bowing. "_Ikimashou _(let's go)," Kane-san said. We nod and head up the ramp and backstage.

Later that night, I deceided to call my okkai-san. "Okkai-san...it's me," I said after she answered. "Yuki!? _Ogenki desu ka?! _(How are you!?)" My okkai-san, Kisa, said. "_Hai, genku desu. Anata wa? _(I'm fine, thanks. And you?) I replied. "Oh, Yuki. _Anata ga inaku-te sabishi-kattayo. Zutto kangaete itayo _(I miss you. I am thinking of you)," said okkai-san. "Arigatou, okkai-san. _Sabishii desu _(I miss you)," I said. After a few minutes of talking, I got to telling her about the ancient legend of the _ookamiyoukais _(wolf demons) in a book I found that one fateful day.

She couldn't believe it at first; her daughter, a descendant of Hotaru, the white ookamiyoukai. I heard her crying on the other line. "Okkai-san, _Onegai nakanaide _(Please don't cry). _Genki desu _(I'm fine)," I said, trying to comfort her. Undertaker-sama came in, but was quiet due to our conversation. "Ok, okkai-san. _Aishiteru. Ja ne _(I love you. Bye)," I said, hanging up. I sighed and I heard Undertaker-sama come in. "Doushita no?" he asked. "...Okkai-san. She's doing ok," I replied. "I'm glad...come on. We've been called to a meeting," Undertaker-sama said. "Ok." I reply and we head towards the meeting room.

"Ok, everyone. Settle down," Vickie said after we got inside. We settled in and listened in. I saw her gaze over at Undertaker-sama, Kane-san and I for a moment before speaking again. "Next week... RAW, ECW and Smackdown will be together for it'll be tag match day where every match is an intergender tag match. So, guys, pick your partner and find a female partner," she said. The three of us youkai got together in an instant. Two ookamiyoukais and a pryo youkai. I can tell this was going to get interesting.

Finally, the day came. We were doing last minute training before the big show. "We got this night in the bag. What do you think, onii-san?" Kane-san asked Undertaker-sama, who nodded. "With the three of us youkai together...Vickie better watch her step tonight or...she'll find herself six feet under," he growled lowly. "Hai! Right now, let's focus on tonight. We may be youkai, but I think we should fight on even terms. In other words, we can't use our youkai powers whatsoever. The only time is when Vickie and her goons try to do something to ruin our chances of winning," I said. "I agree with Yuki-san. We should be fair to the others. They are not youkai like us, so it's only fair if we back off on our added strength and go with our original strength," Undertaker-sama agreed. "Grrr...fine," Kane moaned. "Onii-san..." Undertaker-sama growled. "Alright. I won't use mine," Kane-san sighed.

After several matches, ours was up next. We were known as the Demon Trinity. Our opponents were R-Truth, MVP and Maria. We made our entrance together, the announcer calling us by our nickname, which earned minna's approval. Starting off was me vs. Maria.

(AN:me being a lazy butt so skip! Gomen nasi minna!)

During the match, I picked up Vickie-baka's scent and I got Undertaker-sama's and Kane-san's attention after they fell their opponents and they also saw the General Manager. I grabbed a mic. "What do you want, Vickie-baka!" I snapped. Vickie-baka only smirked...then she pulled out the book! "The book!" the three of us exclaimed. "I found this in your's and Undertaker's room. I think...it turns humans into demons, correct? Let's see what's in store, shall we?" Vickie-baka sneered. "Iie Vickie-san, don't open it!!" I pleaded. Suddenly, the book glowed again. We heard Vickie scream as she was transformed. "Undertaker-sama, Kane-san, transform!" I said. They nodded and we transformed into our youkai forms. I can tell this was going to get ugly...

---------------

What youkai will Vickie transform into?

Review and find out!


	6. the battle of youkai

Ch 6

Vickie has possession of the ancient book. What youkai will she transform into?

Let's find out!

---------------

the battle of youkai

Once the light settled, Vickie-baka had taken the slender form of a huge _heibi_(serpent) youkai close to a fifty feet in length. "Now I will sssshow you real ssstrength!" she hissed. Undertaker-sama took out Tokijin, another sword he could summon, I took out Tetusaiga and Kane summoned a fiery sword. She lunged for us, but we leapt out of the way, making a triangle around her. She let out another hiss and swiped her tail at me, but I jumped over, slicing it. She screeched in pain and to our surprise, the tail healed! "Niccce try, but not enough to ssstop me! Undertaker, you're firssst!" Vickie-heibi hissed.

Undertaker-sama glared at her and as she went for him again, he jumped into the air, his sword sizzling with lightning. "Behold...DRAGON STRIKE!" he shouted, swiping it, unleashing a volley of lightning bolts. They hit Vickie-heibi dead on, but she recovered quickly and slammed her tail into him, sending him flying to the rafters and he landed on the catwalk. "Kane, you're next on my---where did you go?!" she exclaimed. "Up here, you ugly hag! FIRE BLADE!" Kane-san shouted, releasing a wave of fire. Vickie-heibi let out a sonic scream, dissapating it. "What the...!?" I gasp. She tried to whip her tail at him, but Kane-san ducked out of the way and landed on the ground.

"I'll give it a shot. Keep her distracted. I'll get her from the back," I said to him. Kane-san nodded and used another Fire Blade. While I went to get a higher view and a clearer shot, Kane-san kept dodging and hitting. Suddenly, she snagged him in her tail and proceded to squeeze. She didn't hold him for long as Kane-san lit his body on fire, making her let go. Finally, I got a clear shot. Then, I saw Undertaker-sama join my side. "_Mou ii? _(Ready?)" I ask. "Hai," he replied. Then, the blade part of Tetusaiga turned crystal while Tokijin sizzled with lightning again. "Kane-san, _dokina! _(Get out of my way!)" I shout. Kane-san nodded and leapt back. Vickie-heibi turned to us, just as we called out our attacks...

"DRAGON STRIKE!!"

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!!"

Each crystal shard gained a lightning edge to it, making them glowing yellow. Vickie-heibi screeched in pain as our combined attacks hit her dead on. She slowly fell and finally hit the ground. Once the dust settled...we gasp in shock as it turned out...there was a fifty foot skin shedding protecting her! We saw her crawl out of it, unscratched! "Nani!? _Iya da! _(Impossible!)" I gasped in utter horror. Vickie-heibi let out a cackle, then a loud hiss as she knocked us both off the catwalk and we slammed into the rampway, getting the wind knocked out of us. "Onii-san! Yuki-san! _Daijoube ka?! _(Are you alright?!)" asked Kane-san.

"_Genki desu, Kane-san _(I'm fine, Kane-san)," I reply. "I'm fine, too. How can we stop that snake? No matter what we throw at her, nothing works. What can we do?" Undertaker-sama asked. "There'ssss nothing you can do, you foolssss! With thisss power, I can live forever and be the mosssst powerful ruler of all!" Vickie-heibi cackled. Us two slowly got up, still having fight in us. "Guys...we can't give up. Minna...they're counting on us to protect them. If we quit now, we'll let them down and Vickie-heibi will plunge this world into darkness. That's why we can't lose! Kane-san, Undertaker-sama, let's make this last attack count!" I said.

"DIE, YOU RATSSSS!" Vickie-heibi screeched and she lunged for us again. "MINNA!" I shout. Undertaker-sama quickly switched to Sounga and he twirled the sword, powering it up. "PYRO JUDGEMENT!" "ADAMENT BARRAGE!" Finally, Undertaker-sama shouted "DRAGON TWISTER!!!" All three attacks combined into one as they slammed into Vickie, enveloping her in a bright glow. When the light settled...Vickie-san was gone! Kane-san and I hugged one another, then...we saw Undertaker-sama lying on the ground, unconscious. "Undertaker-sama!" "Onii-san!" we rushed to him, Kane-san sliding down next to him. Sounga laid a few feet from him.

"Undertaker-sama! Undertaker-sama! _Onegai! _(Please!) Wake up!" I pleaded. "Undertaker...onii-san...please wake up. Wake up!" Kane-san cried. But he remained motionless. "Undertaker-sama! Wake up!" I cry. Nothing... "Undertaker...?" Kane whispered. "No...Iie...this can't be happening...it can't..." I whisper. Suddenly, we hear a moan from Undertaker-sama! His eyes fluttered open barely, a weak smile coming to his lips. "..Konnichiwa..." he said weakly. Kane-san smiled, grateful he was alive. I hug him, crying my eyes out. "_...Doushita no, Yuki-san? _(What's wrong, Yuki-san?)" Undertaker-sama whispered.

"I thought we were going to lose you, Undertaker-sama! I...I..." I couldn't finish for my body was racked with sobs as I held him. I felt Undertaker-sama's arms go around me as he held me close. "Shhh..._Genki desu, Yuki-san_ (I'm fine, Yuki-san)," he said to me in a soft voice. "Undertaker-sama...arigatou..." I said. Without thinking twice...I kissed him smack on the lips. He didn't seem to mind for he kissed me back deeply. Kane-san only smirked. "About time, onii-san..." he said. We broke apart, happy that Vickie-baka was finally gone for good.

******

Not much has changed since the final battle with Vickie-baka. Kane-san and Lita-chan finally re-married and had a pryo hanyou named Renkotsu. As expected from everyone, Undertaker-sama and I mated and had a full ookamiyoukai (wolf demon) named Ayame. At 7, she met Renkotsu and they became fast friends. My okkai-san finally came to visit me from my home in Japan. She was pretty shocked to learn that there were three youkai in the family now, but she was ok with it once she was let in on the whole story, thanks to the book we recovered from the remains of Vickie-baka. WWE Universe voted me new general mangaer of Smackdown!, which I was really honored about.

We fixed it back to the way it was and brought back some of the old wrestlers like Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and even...Ric Flair, but he I made assisstant GM for his sake. He hated being out of the action, but he didn't mind. The story of our youkai powers got out, but the wrestling fans didn't care. All they know is that there's three wrestlers you don't want to mess with now. Hehehehehe! So anyway...that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Over the years I've been here, it's been same old, same old, and that's the way I like it. Oh, one more thing. I finally got my husband a title shot for the Heavyweight Championship and he won it. Ever since then, he's been undefeated as champion. I even got the brothers a tag team title shot, which they won from Miz and Morrison and they've been undefeated ever since. All in all, it's been pretty interesting here on Smackdown!. I just hope...there's more to come cause no matter what's been thrown at us, we'll overcome...as a family.

---------------------------

What an ending. What did you think? PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!

Just review...


End file.
